


Wild

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written September 22, 2014</p>
<p>Actually, usually my headcanon about Loki is that he'd be fairly well controlled even in bed, because he'd be the one exquisitely running the show. But ... sometimes I think this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

The power of desire  
Over one normally so refined  
Over one normally so controlled  
  
but under its grip  
you become something feral  
full of bites and scratches  
a thing of snarls and howls  
a thing of heat and strength  
  
untameable


End file.
